What A Picture Holds complete
by Ducky1
Summary: My new fic! Dana is still in this. If you haven't read Digimon:The Crest of Miracles yet I suggest you do. Anyway someone gets hurt really badly.....plrase RR! Thank you!
1. Part 1

What A Picture Holds

Disclaimer: No I don't own Digimon. I do own this plot and the character Dana. They're mine!! Mwahahahaha! 

A/N:So what did everyone think of my last fic? Anyway like I said at the end of The Crest of Miracles, I was going to write another fic. I hope this one is worthy of the last. Oh and by the way here are the ages of each character. Oh and just to remind you this is how old they were in the last fic. Enjoy!

Tai: 15

Matt:15

Sora:15

Mimi:14

Joe:16

TK:12

Kari:12

Dana:15

Izzy:14

Willis:15

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Prologue – Dana's POV

After our battle in the Digital-World things were back to normal. I started going to band practices with Matt and eventually they ended up talking me into making an appearance in their first concert of the year, which was when school started. Other than that Mimi, Willis and I were now about to start at Odaiba Junior High. All three of us were really excited about going to high school together. Sora took me and Mimi shopping for everything. Kari came along too and helped them show me around the stores. Mimi ended up dragging all three of us to a beauty salon for facials and manicures. Sora didn't look like she was having much fun when they were putting the makeup on her face. 

When we met up with the guys later Tai, well actually all of them, almost passed out when they saw Sora. I can remember Tai saying something like, "What did you guys do to her?" He had a big grin on his face of course. Mimi answered Tai's question with a big grin. "We turned her into a girl for the day." That's all we did all day was hang out, go to one of Matt's band rehearsals, which I made an appearance in. Sora recently told me that Mimi could sing and wasn't bad either, so during practice I got her up out of her chair and I got her to sing. 

Little did I know that I was about to find out something that would change my life forever. Not just mine though. It would also change another's as well. Both of us would be forced to accept the truth about what had happened to us when we were little.

Part 1 – Dana's POV

I woke up that morning. It was only three days until school started. I rolled over in my bed making sure that I had gotten everything I needed for school. Nobody told me I had to wear a uniform! Yuck! It was a beautiful sunny day. I had had my window open all night because it was to hot. "I guess I just have to adjust to the warm climate." I said as I hoped out of bed.

I walked down the hall in my aunt and uncle's apartment and into the kitchen. My aunt was busy making bacon and eggs. She turned around when I walked in. "Dana sit down please." She asked. The look on her face was freaking me out. Had my uncle died last night on his way home from work? Oh no! Not again! That'll be three people I've lost and only in one year! What was going on? That's it. I was going to ask her. "Auntie what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Just then Willis walked in rubbing his eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat down. My aunt handed us our plate of eggs and bacon and sat down. "Kids…"She spoke up after a few minutes. "Me and your father…uncle are going overseas for about a month. Now your father has already left and I will be joining him. My plane departure is scheduled for 3:00 tomorrow afternoon. What I'm trying to say is do you two have any idea who could take care of you while we're gone?" 

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when she said that. You see my uncle is the closest thing that I have to my dad since he's his brother. That's what always bothered me. No, not my uncle, you see out of everyone in my family, I was the only one with red hair. It may not seem that odd, but it does to me. Well I think my grandmother had red hair. Oh well, back to reality.

"I have no clue?" I said. Hopefully Willis could come up with something more full proof. He just sat there for a few seconds and then finally spoke. "What about Izzy' parents?" My aunt looked at me and I nodded. Izzy was a really nice guy. His parents were also very nice as well.

"Okay." My aunt said walking to the phone. "What's their number dear?" Willis shot up off his seat and dialed the number then handed the phone back to her. You have to understand that my aunt is somewhat of the shy type. "H-Hello is this Suzanne Izumi?…………..This is Christine Anderson, Willis' mother and Dana's aunt calling……." My darling aunt, she would never leave me out of anything. "I was wondering if you and your husband could possibly watch Dana and Willis for about month while my husband and I made a trip overseas?……….You would be delighted! Well I thank you very much!…….I'll be dropping them off before I leave for the airport tomorrow afternoon around 2:00, is that alright?………Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Good Bye."

My aunt almost passed out right then and there in the chair. She looked at both of us and nodded. "Go pack clothes and things you'll need for a month." Willis and I finished our breakfast and ran to our rooms. Then it hit me. I was going to be stuck with two guys, not to mention that they're computer geeks, for a month! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed mentally. Oh well what was I going to do? Start a riot?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Willis' POV

My mom dropped me and Dana off at the Izumi's around 2:00, just like she had said to Izzy's mom. Mrs. Izumi opened the door and smiled as she waved us in. "Izzy, they're here!" Mrs. Izumi yelled. Footsteps came down the hall and Izzy appeared. "Hey you guys. I'm glad you got here, Matt kept calling for Dana." Dana blushed crimson. Her and Matt started going out about a week after we got back for the Digi-World.

"Izzy…" Mrs. Izumi said as she turned from the door where my mom had just been standing. "Perhaps you'd like to show them to their rooms." 

"Oh yeah! Follow me." 

Dana and I followed Izzy down a long hall. He showed us the bathroom, where his parents room was, then his room, which was empty for some reason, and then the spare room. We walked into it and looked around. There were two twin sized bed on each side of the room, a night table in the center and two dressers/desks. One of them was already full of stuff. Izzy turned to us. "This is all my stuff. My mom asked me if I could give up my room because girls need their privacy. So you'll be staying there."

"Thanks. I think I'll go and unpack." Dana said as she left the room. She was probably going to call Matt before she unpacked.

"Don't forget to phone Matt. He's driving me crazy."

"Okay." Dana said and walked out of the room. I walked over to the other bed and flopped my suitcase on it. I opened it up and took out the first thing I could get. My laptop. It was really nice. Dana had given it to me when she got her dad's. I knew she thought that I was a computer geek, but she was too….even though she chose not to accept it.

"Great you brought it!"Izzy said. "Now we can play that Trigonometry game I found on the internet."

"Won't your mom mind us being on it?" I asked.

"No she said go right ahead, but just not for hours on end."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dana's POV

I walked into what would be my new room for a month. I took off the key that I had around my neck and set it down on the desk that was opposite the bed. You see my aunt said that if we needed anything at home we could use this key to get inside. She just made me promise not to have any parties. 

Next I took out my book bag that I was going to use for school and stuffed it under the bed with the rest of my school supplies. Then I took out all the accessories that a girl would need, makeup, hairbrush, etc. ::cough:: Then my soccer uniform. I had decided to give it a try this year along with volleyball. The last thing that I took out was my dad's laptop. I hugged it. You see my dad was a professor. So was my uncle and my other uncle that I had never met. My dad never used to like to talk about him. Something about a car crash. 

After that I walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Izumi was. I have to admit that I was shy. Why? Well, she's the mother of a genius! Anyway when I walked in she was cooking something. It smelled absolutely delicious! "Mrs. Izumi?" I asked. "Yes dear?" She said as she turned around. "Is something wrong Dana? Are those boys bugging you?" Uh oh, wrong facial expression. "No Mam. I was just wondering if I could use your phone?" She looked at me and smiled. "Down the hall where you came in." She said. "Thank you." I said as I bowed slightly and then began leaving. "Dana." Mrs. Izumi said. "Feel free to use the telephone any time you want." She said and then went back to what she was making.

I backed out of the kitchen as I started to sob. She reminded me so much of my mother. I cried silently as I went back towards my new room. "C'mon Dana stop this!" I screamed in my head. I had to stop myself, because if I didn't I might sink into "I have nobody left in this world" phases. That happened right after they died. That's why I almost killed myself. I stopped crying right away. 

I soon found myself at the phone dialing Matt's number. He rang a couple of times. A rough voice soon came on the phone. "Hello?" I'm guessing it was his dad. "Hello? Mr. Ishida?" I asked not sure of who it was. I have to admit that I have never met Matt's dad. 

"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?" 

"It's Dana is Matt there?"

"Hold on a sec. I'll go get him."

I could hear him yelling for Matt in the backround. I started giggling. It was pretty funny when I heard a thud and M. Ishida saying something about not jumping over the couch. Matt's voice soon came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Izzy said that you kept calling here."

"Yeah I wanted to know if you were busy tonight?"

"Well it depends on what your about to ask me."

"Well my dad is off work tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and have dinner and then maybe go to a movie after."

"Just a second. I'll have to ask Mrs. Izumi." I said as I set the phone on the table and walked back into the kitchen. "Excuse me, Mrs. Izumi." I said as I approached her. "Yes Dana?" I was fighting back tears right there. 

"I was wondering if I could go over to a friend's tonight for dinner and then to a movie afterwards?" 

"Of course dear but please be home by eleven."

"Thank you." I said as I exited the kitchen once again. I soon returned to the phone. When I picked it up Matt was humming the theme to Jeopardy. "No more American shows for you." I said as I started to laugh. 

"Sorry. So what's the verdict?"

"I can come…um what time?"

"How about around 8:00?"

"Ok, see you then, bye."

"Bye." 

I hung up the phone and went towards my room. As soon as I entered I went towards the closet where half of my unpacked clothes were. I quickly shuffled through the clothes. I picked out a pair of red flare jeans and through them on my bed. I then went to the dresser and picked out a nice black T-shirt. Well now that I was done with clothes I was going to see what my cousin and Izzy were up to.

Izzy's POV

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Suddenly Dana popped her head in the door. "Can I come in?" She said. I nodded and then when back to the Trigonometry game I was playing with Willis. She came in and sat down beside me.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, just a new Trigonometry game that Izzy found on the net." Willis said. His attention was on the game.

"You wanna try it?" I said pausing it. Willis said she was a computer geek. I wanted proof.

"I guess." She said as I gave her the controls. She immediately started the game. I couldn't believe my eyes when her score shot up. She was winning! Mind you that Willis was only about 7 points below, but her score was the exact same as mine! Suddenly the game stopped and she returned the controls to me.

"Why did you stop Dana? You could have beaten Izzy's score?" Willis said. Dana didn't say anything, she just stared at me. To be honest it was kind of freaking me out. "Uh….Dana?" It seemed just as if she snapped out of it. "Oh sorry. It's just your eyes seem so familiar." I just watched as she got up and left the room. "Sorry if I scared you." She said and then shut the door.

"What was that about?" Willis asked.

"I have no clue. She said my eyes seemed familiar to her, but I don't see how?"

"You should see her at home. She would stand there looking in the mirror all day if she could."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She said something to me once about being the only red head in the family and if you noticed her eyed are not the same color of blue as the rest of ours."

"What does that have to do with her standing in front of a mirror all day?"

"I have no clue. It has something to do with her eyes, like she can see her past in them."

"You know as well as I do that that is scientifically impossible."

"Yeah and so does she."

I knew what he meant. I guess the genius gean runs throughout their entire family.

Matt's POV

I was really nervous. I know we have been going out for a month but still, this was going to be the first time she met my dad. I drilled him all day on how not to make a mistake. I think he got the picture. All day today was "So who is this girl?" followed by my answer of "You'll know when she gets here." 

Since my dad can't cook to save his life, I was, like always. That's when the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door before my dad could. I opened it and there she was wearing red jeans and a black top. She smiled. "Are you going to stand there drooling or are you going to let me in?" I moved out of the way so she could step inside. 

As soon as she entered we heard my dad shouting from the kitchen. I quickly clicked in. I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. When I got there what I was cooking was on fire. There was my dad with the fire extinguisher trying to put it out. He did just as Dana entered. All of us stared at each other for a few seconds then Dana started to laugh.

"What?" I said.

"You two look so funny." She said as she continued to giggle.

I looked down at what I was cooking. What was once rice was now….well it was black. Luckily my dad came through. He ordered pizza while we went into the living room and started to watch TV My dad soon returned from making the phone call and sat down in _his_ chair. I could tell what was coming…..

"So now are you going to tell me who she is?"

Dana turned and looked at both me and my dad.

I cleared my throat. "Dad I would like you to meat Dana Anderson….my girlfriend."

"You girlfriend!" I cringed when he said it that way, but stupid me I jumped to conclusions. "Well it's about time!"

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said jumping off of the couch. Sorry Dana. I ran to the door. The pizza had arrived. Luckily dad left the money on the table.

Dana's POV

Mr. Ishida and I sat there for a few seconds until he finally broke the ice.

"So how long have you two been going out?"

"For about a month and half."

"That long and he didn't even tell me. So where do you come from?"

"Well at first I lived in Canada and then I moved to the U.S to live with my cousin and now here.

"Why do you live with your cousin, that is if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not all. About a year ago my parents and I were in a car crash and I was the only one that made it out." Mr. Ishida just sat there with a sad look on his face. I knew all about Matt's parents situation. He lived with his dad, TK with their mom. Suddenly Matt reappeared with the pizza. 

"Dad did you get anchovies?" he asked setting the boxes down on the table.

"No. I didn't think Dana would like them….or do you?"

"No you made the right choice."

We all dug into the pizza. I was hungry and ate something like five pieces. Matt's dad was amazed at how much I ate and was cheering me on when I wolfed down my last piece. After that Matt and I thanked his dad for the pizza and we went to a movie. 

The movie ended around 10:30 and Matt offered to walk me back home. At first I said no because he would have to walk half way across town just to get back to his house but he persisted and said that the streets of Odaiba weren't that safe at this time of night.

I hung on to his arm the whole way. Yes, I was scared! Are you kidding me. It was dark. When we arrived back at the Izumi's house he walked me right up onto the porch. Before he left I gave him a small kiss on the lips. What I'm only fifteen! I told him to call me as soon as he got home and I watched him walk away. That's when it happened. I turned to open the door and got this terrible feeling and I turned around. 

I could still see Matt. He was walking across the street without a care in the world. That when I noticed the car coming in his direction. I ran as fast as I could to where he was shouting out his name. He turned around to see me run and push him out of the way. I felt this immense pain and then it went black.

Matt's POV

I heard Dana yelling my name. I turned around and saw her running. I stumbled back as she pushed me out of the way of the oncoming car. I watched as she was hit and the car sped off. I ran up to her limp body. I was so scared the she was dead. 

When I rolled her over I could tell that she was hurt pretty badly. Her forehead was bleeding, so was her side and one of her legs. I felt her wrist for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I found one. It was small, but it still was a pulse. I started sobbing as I watched her lay there. I had to get help now or she would bleed to death. That's when I noticed someone running up to us. It was Izzy!

Izzy's POV

I woke up when I heard someone yelling outside. I got up and went to the window. I watched as Dana pushed Matt out of the way and was hit by the car. The car then sped off. Pathetic. I ran out of the house and onto the street. Matt was sitting by Dana, he was about to get up when he saw me. When I saw her I was almost sick. There was blood everywhere.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Matt said.

"Stay with her I'll call an ambulance." I said running back into the house. My mother and father came out of there room just as I was calling and ambulance. They looked at me. 

"Izzy…."My dad said.

"Shhh….Yes I need an ambulance right away for a hit and run on Ohmi Drive. Apartment complex 12, apartment number 3." I said and then hung up the phone. Now Willis was in the kitchen.

"Izzy what's going on?" My dad asked.

"Dana was hit by a car."

"Where is she!" Both my mom and Willis yelled.

"Outside."

All of us then rushed outside. Matt was still beside Dana trying to stop the bleeding with his jacket. My mother and father crowded around Dana. Matt looked up at me.

"Did you call one?"

"Yes they should be here any minute." 

"What happened here?" My mother asked just as the ambulance drove up and the paramedics jumped out. They slipped aboard underneath Dana and then put her onto the gurney. They began wrapping gauze around the wounds. They then lifted her into the ambulance. They said that one of my parents had to go with her. My mother didn't say a word. She just jumped inside and then they drove off.

Matt was a mess on the way there. Willis wasn't doing much better. Luckily my dad had his cell phone with him. He said to Willis he could use it to call his parents and all of her friends and that they should know what had happened. Me I was hoping to god that she was going to be okay. Suddenly my head started to hurt and so did my leg and side. It wasn't bad but it was still there. I hadn't done anything like strained something. So what was up?

Well there ya have it Part 1 of my new fic. I hope you guys liked it. Please R and R. I'd really appreciate it. I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger like in most drama stories. Well I hope you liked it! [Email-sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Email-sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	2. Part 2

What A Picture Holds

Disclaimer: Plot…..mine, Dana…..mine, Digimon……not mine.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this. I guess The Crest of Miracles made me famous in a sense. I'm gonna start crying! You see I'd never think that I get this many reviews since nobody reviewed my other stories. Anyway……You should realize that I love romance and if you want a good taste of that, go read my Sailor Moon fics. Um…oh yeah. I'm coming out with my very own anime soon! Wooohooo! I hope you guys will read it and give me your opinion. Check out my bio for more details. Now I have to shut up.

Part 2

Tai's POV

I heard the phone ringing, but like always I was too lazy to get it. I was sitting on the couch with Kari watching a TV movie. Kari elbowed me and got up to get the phone. After she got up I rubbed my arm. She's pretty tough you know.

"Hello?" I heard her say from behind me. She listened for a moment then I heard her gasp. I automatically turned around. She listened to the person on the other line a bit more before saying something.

"We'll be right there." She said and then hung up the phone.

"Kari what happened and who was that?" I asked.

"It was Willis. Dana was hit by a car." She said as she ran to the closet and grabbed our jackets. I got up and put mine on and then looked in my pocket. Good I have enough for the both of us. You see, my parents weren't home so we couldn't get a ride. I was lucky I had enough money to pay for the subway.

"Hurry up Tai!" Kari said running out of the door.

"Wait up!" I said as I ran after her. When she left I was writing a note for my parents. I slammed the door and ran down the hall where Kari was waiting.

Mimi's POV

I was sleeping when my phone rang. I turned over and picked it up. I heard a shaken up voice on the other end. "Hello?" I said.

"Mimi?" 

"Willis is that you?"

"Yes. Can you come to the hospital?"

"Why? What happened?!" I was getting really scared now.

"Dana got hurt. Can you come?"

"Yes of course. I'll be right there." I said as I hung up the phone. I hopped out of my bed and ran into the living room where my parents were.

"Momma, Daddy I need to go to the hospital right now!" I said frantically.

"Why Mimi?" My mother asked concerned.

"One of my friends was hurt." I said as I got my shoes on. My dad got up off of the couch and started putting his on.

"Mimi aren't you going to change?" My mother asked.

"No, c'mon Daddy." I said as I dragged him out of the house.

Davis' POV

I woke up when I heard the phone ring. Who would be calling at this time of night disturbing my beauty sleep. I rolled back over in bed. I wasn't gonna get up. I had a game tomorrow! I turned back around when I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Jun say into the phone. It was probably that Scott guy.

"No, he's sleeping. May I take a message?" It was quiet for a minute and then there was a gasp.

"Ok. I'll tell him right away." She said. Not to long after I felt someone shaking me.

"Davis….Davis wake up." I heard Jun whisper.

"What!" I said as I turned around. 

"Shhh! Not so loud. Davis somebody named Willis called and said something about Dana being hit by a car."

"What!" I said as I sat right up in bed.

"And he asked me to ask you to call these people." She said as she handed me a list of names. I jumped out of bed when I looked at it and I ran to the phone. Jun watched as I called everyone on the list quickly.

When I was done I rushed back to my room quickly got dressed. When I came back out Jun was standing there all ready to go. I just looked at her.

"You know I'm not going to let _you_ walk around at night. Besides you don't have any money for the subway."

I nodded and then walked out of the house with her.

TK's POV

I was in the living room watching TV when my mom got a call. I could tell who it was right away. My mom only sounded like that when she talked to one person. My dad.

"What do you mean he's not home yet!?" She said and then listened for a minute. "Make sure he calls me when he gets home." She said and then hung up the phone.

"What did dad want?" I asked her.

"Matt's not home yet."

"What?" I said as the phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked. "TK it's for you, someone called Davis."

I walked over to my mom and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"TK, you gotta come to the hospital, Dana's been hurt."

"Davis is this some kind of joke?"

"No. Willis called me himself."

"Ok." I didn't need to ask if he knew if Matt was there because I knew that he had a date with her tonight. 

"Listen can you call Yolei and Cody?"

"Yep."I said and then hung up the phone and turned to my mom. "Call dad and tell him to meet us at the hospital." That really scared my mom.

"TK what happened?" She asked.

"One of my friends was hit by a car. Matt's there." As soon as I said that I picked up my mother's cell phone and dialed Cody and Yolei's numbers.

Matt's POV

When we got to the hospital they were just taking Dana out of the ambulance. It's kind of hard to believe that that much blood could come from someone. Willis had just finished calling Davis and was now trying to get a hold of his parents, but without any luck, as we entered the hospital behind Izzy's mom and the paramedics. 

As soon as we got in we were shuffled away from Dana. Izzy's mother had to be dragged away from her. I felt sorry for her. How was she going to explain a child that wasn't hers getting hurt. I kept quiet the whole time. I didn't feel like talking. I blamed myself for what happened. Now she was in an ER room where I was supposed to be.

When we entered the waiting room I quietly sat down and buried my face in my hands. I had so many thoughts running through my head. Most of them were "What ifs."

Sora's POV

When I arrived at the hospital the nurse directed me and my mother to the waiting room where everyone was waiting including Izzy's parents, Mimi's dad and Matt's dad. The only people I didn't see were Davis, TK, Yolei and Cody. 

When my mom and I entered Matt had his face buried in his hands, Izzy's mother was crying historically, Willis was sitting quietly, staring at the wall and Izzy look like he had a head ache. Basically everyone looked like zombies. I walked over to where Tai was sitting and sat down beside him.

"So….any news yet?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"No. Izzy told me that they took her into the ER room about ten minutes ago."

"She should be up in surgery by now then." Joe said. He was sitting beside Mimi and Izzy. Mimi had tears streaming down her face. I was surprised to see that she was still in her pajamas. 

Just then the TK, Cody, Davis and Yolei entered along with TK's mom who ran up to Matt. I noticed Davis was still hanging around the door. He looked like he was whispering to someone. Just then Jun walked into the room.

"Jun!" Tai yelled surprised. 

Matt's mom was trying to get him to look up. He didn't even look up when Tai yelled out Jun's name. This probably was affecting him hard. Jun just looked around. She sat down beside Yolei and Davis. TK walked over to his mother who was trying to get Matt to look up.

"Please Matt. Talk to us." She said shaking him.

"Matt don't seal yourself in a dark void again. Remember what happened in the Digi-world?" TK said.

"Yeah, but this time Gabumon isn't here."

"C'mon Matt! You're not the only one who cares about her, she's like a sister to the rest of us!" 

Just then the doctor walked in carrying a clipboard. I suddenly clicked into who it was. "Dr. Kido!" I said. He nodded.

"Ahem…" He said. "Ms. Anderson….." Matt's head shot up when he said that. "Is stable for the time being. Her right leg is broken and she sustained a minor laceration to her right side and I'm glad to say that she doesn't appear to have a concussion. We managed to stop the bleeding, but she still lost a large amount of blood. What I'm trying to ask is….Do any of you know your blood type?"

Izzy's, Willis', Yolei's and Joe's hands shot up. Dr. Kido smiled.

"Sorry son." He said as he turned to Joe. "I need blood type A." Everyone watched as Izzy got up out of his chair and walked up to Dr. Kido.

"Are you absolutely sure that your blood type is A?" He asked. Izzy nodded. "Ok. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi I need you to sign these forms for both Dana and Izzy." He said handing them the forms. They quickly signed them and handed them back to the doctor.

"Ok let's go Izzy." He said leading him off.

Izzy's POV

Dr. Kido led me towards an elevator and we headed up to the 3rd floor. Joe was right, Dana was upstairs by now. He then led me towards a room that had it's door closed. Room 306 if I remember correctly. You know having your blood sucked out of you can really make you tired. 

When I entered with Joe's dad my eyes went wide at what I saw. It looked almost like an OR, well from what I've seen on TV it did. There was another doctor in there preparing some kind of machine. A nurse was assisting him. That's when I noticed Dana. She was unconscious and had a breathing mask on. She also lot of gauze wrapped around her fore head. I guessed that they had reappeared her leg in the ER. Well it was wrapped anyway. I turned to Dr. Kido when I noticed a little blood on her side.

"Is that normal?" I asked pointing to where the blood was.

"Oh. That's only from when they sewed her up. Don't worry, if there's even a little blip in that heart monitor, we're prepared for it." He said and then turned to the other doctor. "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Now…" The doctor began.

"Izzy Izumi." Dr. Kido said.

"Now, Mr. Izumi hop up on that bed on the other side of your friend." The doctor said as he pointed to the bed on the other side of Dana. I did as I was told and without another thought I rolled up my sleeve and dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a picture. 

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "Ok, this might hurt a bit." He said as one of the nurses swabbed my arm. I didn't even flinch. I just stared at the picture of my parents that I had in my hand. It was a picture of my _real_ parents. My mother was very beautiful. She had brown hair and black eyes just like me. My father was very tall and had red hair and blue eyes. He wasn't Japanese. That really boggled my mind. My mom and dad thought I should have this picture after I came back from the Digi-world a few months ago.

The doctor had just said to me that he had to leave the room for a moment. That's when I heard a voice beside me.

Dana's POV

"Izzy?" I said groggily. I flinched when I tried to turn my head. What is it with me and cars! It's like I'm attracted to only these types of accidents. Do you know how annoying it is to be in the same accident more than once! Ok wait a minute…….where am I and how did I get here? Why is Izzy here and where's Matt?

"Dana?" He said unbelievably. "Are you okay?"

"That's a pretty dumb question Izzy. Where am I and what happened?" I asked. He quickly explained to me. Some of the parts I already knew, but I was so tired. I stared down and noticed a picture in his hand. 

"Izzy can I see that picture?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he handed it to me. "It's my mom and dad, well my real one's."

I took the picture and looked at it. Both the man and the woman looked very familiar.

"They were in a car crash when I was only a few months old." 

That's when I realized it. I remembered something about my father and uncle talking about their brother who had moved to Japan. I think I was about 10 when my dad had brought it up with him and my mom. He said that they should tell me something. They stopped when they heard something. I ran quickly to my room. Lucky for me, they thought I was asleep. Then it hit me. I had seen this exact picture before! My dad's wallet! It was in my dad's wallet!

"Izzy where did you get this?" I said turning my head towards him despite the pain.

"My parents. Why?" That's when the doctor walked in and noticed that I was awake, not fully, but I was awake enough.

"I see you're awake Ms. Anderson. How are you felling?" He said walking over to Izzy and taking a needle out of his arm. "Now I want you to take it easy." He said to him as he let him off the bed.

"Excuse me doctor." I said. "Can I see Izzy and his mom and dad?"

"Not until we get you moved to a room."

"But I have to see them! It's very important!"

"Dana calm down. You'll be able to see all of us later." Izzy said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Why is it so important that you see them?"

"Because, the picture that you have in your hand right now is that of my uncle and aunt!" I said as I started to cry. Why was I crying anyway? I guess it was stress. Why was I stressed? Hello! You just got hit by a car! Oh yeah, I overlooked that part.

"C'mon Izzy. She needs her rest." He said pushing him towards the door. When he came back in he had a needle and a bottle in his hands. He took out the needle and placed the tip in the bottle. I watched as the needle sucked up the white liquid.

"Now Dana, your going to feel a little prick." He said as he pushed the needle into my arm. I flinched. Suddenly I felt really drowsy.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Something that'll help you rest."

"But I want to……." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Joe's POV

Everyone of us looked up when we saw Izzy walked in with the help of a nurse. She sat him down next to me and gave him a cup of orange juice and then left. As soon as he sat down he leaned his head up against the wall. His mom rushed over and sat beside him and hugged him.

"So was it a success?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Is she alright?" Matt asked.

"Yep. Definitely that same old Dana."

"What do you mean by that?" Ken asked.

"Well she woke up…."

"What?" came from everyone including myself. "How can she wake up! She had just came out of surgery ten minutes before." I said.

"Are you even sure she was awake Izzy? Kari asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you just had a lot of blood sucked out of yak." Davis said sarcastically. You know I didn't even notice Jun was there until he said something. She hadn't said anything all night.

"Yes I'm sure. In fact she was really sarcastic and she kept asking for you and dad." Izzy said turning to his mother.

"What do you mean?" His dad asked. Izzy shuffled around in his pocket and took out a picture.

"She saw this and said it was her uncle and aunt."

"But that's not possible, she's American." His mom said in disbelief. "Willis did you get a hold of your parents yet?" 

"No Mrs. Izumi." Willis said in a monotone voice. 

Just then my dad walked in. He had his clipboard as usual. His big white coat on with his name tag. His hair was a mess, but still neat. His glasses were sliding off of his nose, but he pushed them back up. He was so good at what he did. How could I live up to him.

"Dana is doing fine. She's sleeping for the time being, but she should be awake real soon considering the low dose of sedatives Dr. Ogawa gave her to calm her down."

"So when can we see her?" Matt asked, his voice almost as lifeless as Willis'.

"When she starts to come around. I suggest you all go home for the night and come by tomorrow."

"If it's alright can we stay?" Cody asked.

"Yes, but it might be a while."

"That's alright." Mimi said. "We can wait, right daddy?" Mimi's father nodded.

"Okay. Oh, make sure all of your parents know where you are." 

"Where can we find the pay phones, sir?" Yolei asked.

"I'll show them." I said getting up and walking towards the door way.

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me. I have patients waiting." My dad said in a polite voice and then he left the room. What can I say, he was one of the top doctors at this hospital.

Kari's POV

I remember Tai shaking me awake when Dr.Kido came back about 2 or 3 hours later. He said that Dana was coming to and that we could see her if we wanted. Everybody shot up off of their chairs and followed Dr. Kido up the stairs to the third floor. He led us down halls of closed doors, many with patients in them. We finally arrived at a room at the end of the hall. He stopped us before he opened the door.

"I think it's best if Willis,Izzy and his parents see her first." Everyone nodded. He then turned to the four that were to go in. "Don't excite her."He turned the door knob and opened the door up just enough for Willis, Izzy and his parents to squeeze through. 

Willis' POV

When we entered the room Dana was still half asleep. Mrs. Izumi quickly hurried to her side and tried to make her comfortable. She took one of the pillows from behind her and put it under her leg.

"Why is it that every time someone walks into another's room in a hospital they always make them comfortable, even before asking if they're not." She said in a low voice.

Everyone ran over to the bed as she tried to sit up. Izzy's mother objected.

"Do you think you should be sitting up dear?"

She tried to push herself up again but winced. "Nope." She said and then laid back down. Everyone smiled at her attempted humor. Izzy's mom's face suddenly went serious.

"Dana, now I'm going to ask you something but you don't have to answer and don't excite yourself when I ask you this. Why do you think Izzy's mother and father are your uncle and aunt?"

"Well you can be sure that I won't get excited. They've got me on sooo many pain killers. The truth is I don't know why. It's just a gut feeling that I have. You see I never knew my other uncle but I overheard my father and Willis' dad talking about him and his wife."

"Oh. Maybe we can ask your aunt when she gets back."

"Yep." She said blankly.

"Man….How many pain killers did you say you were on?" Izzy asked.

"Um……one."

"Well your a lot of fun to talk to." I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Boys!" Izzy's dad said.

"Maybe we should let her see the rest of her friends now." Izzy's mom said getting off the bed.

"Willis give me the number of where your parents are. I'll try getting a hold of them again."Izzy's dad asked me. I shuffled around in my short pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"Now you get some rest Dana." Mrs. Izumi said before leaving the room.

Matt's POV

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Izumi came out and the doctor gave us the okay I ran straight into the room. I looked around a bit. I was fairly dark in there, but there was still enough light to see. She was laying bed with her head against the pillows and her eyes closed. Her head was bandaged and her leg in a cast. There were IV's in her arms. Willis and Izzy were sitting beside the bed. I flinched. That was supposed to be me laying there. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Tai with everyone behind him.

"Are you going to stand there all night or wait…..morning?" He said.

He turned around and I hesitated. I have no idea why? Suddenly I felt someone push me from behind. Tai again, but this time Sora was helping him. I approached the bed. I took her hand. I was surprised when she squeezed it back and opened her eyes. She smiled up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

I wanted to cry right then and there. "Yeah." I said. 'Gee, you think you could have added more of an answer there Yamato Ishida!' I yelled inside my head. She just continued to smile at me.

"Hello! We're here to ya know!" Davis said walking up towards the bed.

"You brought him!" Dana said sarcastically.

"Oh well I love you to."

"So how much drugs do they have you pumped up on?" Tai asked looking at her IV.

"I have no clue……but they're workin'."

"Hey don't forget us!" Mimi said. 

"We come bearing gifts." Yolei said as she and Mimi placed gift baskets on the table.

"Why did you go and do that!"

"Because hospital food tastes really bad." Kari said. "Believe me, I know." 

"So, when are they going to let you out?" Ken asked.

"In about 2 or 3 days. They say it's going to take about 2-3 months for my leg to heal." She said as her smile faded. "I'm really sorry Matt, but it looks like my concert appearance is off."

"You think I care more about a stupid concert?"

"Yeah, I mean you should have seen him in the waiting room, man he was driving me nuts." TK said smiling.

"Oh ha ha." I said. "Anyway, there's going to be other concerts."

"Okay…" She said and then brightened up. "As soon as my leg heals we're going to that new teen dance club!"

"What?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, it's time I showed you guys what dancing _really _is."

"Oh Lord help us." Joe said.

"Hey!" Dana said throwing one of her pillows at Joe. "Hey are we missing someone? Where's Cody?"

"I'm right here." He said stepping out from behind Jun.

"Jun?" Both me and Dana said. I thought Tai was just trying to get my attention when he yelled her name.

"Hi." She said. "Um….if me being here is inconvenient I can leave."

"No. Thanks for coming, I wouldn't let Davis walk around at night either."

"Hey….!" Davis said.

"How did you know…." Jun asked

"Trust me. All of us have spent a fair amount of time with him. So Cody? Why didn't you say something when you came in?"

"I don't know?" He said walking over towards the bed. "I hope you get better really soon."

"Thanks, you know you really have to teach me some Kendo. I saw it once somewhere and I thought it was pretty cool."

"Sure!" Cody said. 

Just then Dr. Kido opened the door. "Okay, everyone scoot. Dana needs her rest." 

Everyone nodded. I was about to leave when she took hold of my hand. I looked at her. Something in her eyes was begging me not to leave. Like something would happen if I did.

"Dr. Kido, can Matt stay with me?" She asked.

"I'll have talk to the adults about that." He said and then slipped out of the door. I turned back to her.

"Dana you know they'll never let me stay."

"I don't care."

Mr. Kido popped his head in the room again. "They said it's fine, but Mr. and Mrs. Izumi will be just outside of the door. So no fooling around."

"What kind of kids do you think we are?" Dana asked. Dr. Kido just smiled and left the room.

I turned back to Dana, she had just started to cry. "Dana…"I started. 

"When I saw that car coming towards you I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it. Why does everyone I love get hurt?" She said quietly.

That's the part that really kills me. She thinks that everything that has happened was her fault. I don't see how she could blame herself. She saved me, I should be the one to blame. I could have pulled her out of the way when she pushed me. I turned and found a chair. I pulled it up to the bed and sat on it.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's my fault. All mine. I wasn't the one who looked both ways before crossing and I wasn't the one who pulled you out of the way when you pushed me."

She just starred at the wall. I knew she was going to doze of soon. I guess whatever they gave her was working really well.

"Matt….."She said and then looked at me. "Next time you cross the road please look both ways." 

I looked at her for a second and then started to laugh. Not hysterically, lightly. She smiled at me and then started to laugh. I kissed her cheek and held her hand.

"I promise."

"You better because it really hurt." She said and then started to giggle.

"So did your aunt say why she and your uncle were going back to America?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Maki called about a month ago."

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with them?"

"Well you should know my aunt by now and you should know that she is very kind."

"Yes I do." Dana was very right about that. Her aunt was a very kind woman who treated Dana more like a daughter than a niece.

"Well…"She said and then yawned. "When I found out that Maki had no parents, I kinda told my aunt about it because she asked me who I was talking to. They sorta went to America to help Maki out and bring her back here."

"That's great! I betcha can't wait to see the little Squirt again?" I said smiling.

"Nope, actually I wouldn't mind seeing everyone else." She said and then yawned again. I could tell that she was really tired and to tell you the truth so was I. Her eyes softly closed but jolted open again trying to stay awake.

"I think you should get some sleep." I said as I moved a piece of hair off of her forehead.

"Yeah…"She said as she finally let her eyes close. "Matt…."

"Yeah."

"Don't leave okay."

"Sure." Before I knew it she was asleep. I kissed her fore head and then tried to make myself comfortable on the small couch on the other side of her bed. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

OK, I hope you guys like this!!!!! Hehe! Read Maki's sequel to the Crest of Miracles! It rocks and it's posted on my web page. Oh and I made a little mistake. The email at the end of her fic…don't use it, use this one [Marianakim@cs.com][1]

Okies! Please r and r! ~Ducky~

   [1]: mailto:Marianakim@cs.com



	3. Part 3

What A Picture Holds

Disclaimer: Same as always…Dana and the plot are mine. That's it, that's all.

Jan 27/01-A/N: Hehe! I'm giddy! I got so hyper when I studied for exams. My poor friend Susan. Pity her, I had a caffeine rush. One exam down…..two to go. * looks tough * Anyway enough about my school life….now moving on…..I only got two reviews for the last part! WHAAAAAAAH! * sniff * I guess most of you guys were busy with your finals, so it's okay. Anyway I hope your enjoying this! Please R and R! Oh and read Digiberry's sequel to The Crest of Miracles! It's absolutely heart moving!

Part 3

Dana's POV

I woke up the next morning. I couldn't wait to get out of this place. I hate hospitals! Only another day or two until school started. Why did this have to happen! I swear I'm cursed or something. I hate having to always be the one that everyone worries about. That department is courtesy of my aunt, uncle and especially Willis. He can be very aggravating.

I looked around for a few seconds trying to find a clock. I was still laying down and could only see some of the wall and the ceiling. When I did find one the time on it read 11 o'clock AM. Only eleven. I was so doped up last night that I thought I would sleep until at least 2 o'clock. Oh well.

I tried to look around the room. No use. I couldn't see anything except for a dresser which was taller than my bed. "Stupid hospital beds." I murmured to myself. I immediately got fed up and sat myself up in bed. I cringed a couple of times because of the pain. I thought these stupid pain killers were supposed to be working?!

I looked around and spotted Matt. He was on a couch beside my bed. He looked so small. Well what do you want me to say. He looked so adorable curled up in a ball. Poor Matt. He must have been so uncomfortable and yet he never left. I smiled and then proceeded to lay back down. Hehe. I was an idiot and laid down to fast. I didn't even slide back down and guess what…. "OWWWWW!" Yep, my head made contact with the head board.

I sat back up and rubbed my head. I didn't even notice Matt wake up and get off the couch. I was to busy rubbing my pounding head. Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. Poor, poor Matt.

Matt's POV

I woke up with a start when I heard someone yell. I had forgotten where I was. I sat straight up and noticed Dana rubbing her head. I got off the couch and walked over to her. I don't think she noticed me wake up. When I reached her I put a hand on her shoulder and then….."OWWWW!" I yelled when she punched me in the face. I stumbled back and put my hands to my nose. Man…that really hurt. Now I know who not to make angry. When I sensed that my nose wasn't miraculously broken and wasn't bleeding, I looked back up.

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry! You know you shouldn't do that." She said as she hugged me.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked still rubbing my face. By now Mr. And Mrs. Izumi were both in the room with questioning looks on their faces.

"What happened in here?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"I accidentally punched Matt in the face."

"Why?" Mr. Izumi asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I scared her." I said in a shaky voice. 

Mrs. Izumi went to the other side of Dana's bed and helped her lay back down. Dana looked up at her. "Have you been able to contact my aunt and uncle?" She asked.

"Thankfully yes dear. Your aunt seemed especially worried and said they should be here tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest." She said in a low voice. "She also said that the adoption took a more short amount of time than expected and the doctor said that you could be released tomorrow." She said smiling a little then she turned to me. "Matt, could you leave the room for a moment please. My husband and I need to speak with Dana."

"Yes Mrs. Izumi." I said as I backed out of the room. I wondered what was going to happen, I hope it wasn't anything bad.

Dana's POV

Mr. Izumi pulled a chair to the side of my bed while Mrs. Izumi remained standing. They both had worried looks on their faces. It was really scaring me. Finally Izzy's mom said something.

"Dana I spoke with your aunt about what you said about the picture of Izzy's parents."

I just looked at her blankly. I don't see why she was so worried. After all, it was only a picture but boy was I wrong. She hesitated for a moment.

"Oh Dana. I told her everything and she knew about Izzy's parents!" She said as she started to sob.

"What? How could she have known that those people in the picture could be Izzy's parents?" I said exciting myself. Just then Izzy walked through the door. He looked tired and who could blame him.

"Mom….dad what's going on?" He asked as he approached my bed.

"Maybe you should sit down son." Izzy's dad said as he got up off of the chair. Izzy sat down with no questions asked. What happened next I will never forget.

"Ok now where do I start. Well, your aunt and I had a long talk on the phone and she said that it was okay that I tell you this. Now Dana, do you know what happened to Izzy's parents?" She asked. I nodded. "Ok um….well you see….oh….Izzy's parents are your parents!"

"What!?" Both me and Izzy yelled.

His father nodded. "Dana you were adopted by your aunt and uncle when you were a year old."

"That's impossible! I'm completely American!" I yelled.

"We know. Your father was married to your mother when she died giving birth to you. After that he moved here and met Izzy's mother. Both of them were married and she adopted you. That same year Izzy was born and that same year you had gone to visit your aunt and uncle in the United States." Izzy's mom said to me. I was crying now. Izzy stared blankly at a wall.

"While you were there your parents were in a car accident, luckily Izzy was being baby-sat that night. Your uncle said that you're a lot like your real mother, he said that she was a signer just like Izzy is just like your father." His dad said. I really needed time to process this. I think Izzy did too. It's not everyday you find out that you were adopted twice, let alone that you had a younger brother. Oh and I was _still_ crying. 

Izzy's mom looked at both off us. "I think we should give them sometime alone." She said as she took Mr. Izumi's hand and led him out of the room.

Izzy's POV

I was completely speechless. I had so many questions running through my head and I didn't say anything. I just stared at the wall. I didn't know what to say. I had a sister! This is just total and utter bewilderment that's what this is. But I thought about it as I stared at the wall. "_I have a sister._" I whispered to myself. Dana choked on one of her sobs and stopped crying.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I have a sister." I said blankly. And then thought about it some more. "I have a sister…..I have a sister!" I said as I finally looked up at her. She still had tears streaming down her face. She looked almost like me. Same red hair not counting the blue streaks that had remained since the last battle, same jaw line, same nose. I soon found myself crying.

She looked at me. I guess she was processing it to. In just a matter of moments we were hugging each other, still crying. As one would say it was a Kodak moment. She had a very sweet smell, the same one as my mother, my real mother had. I have no idea how I could've remembered that but I do.

"Izzy…." She said as we separated. I just looked at her and she smiled. "I have a little brother."

"And I have a big sister." I said. I didn't know what else to say, may I remind you that I was speechless. Suddenly the door creaked open and Willis' and Matt's heads popped in. They just stared at me and Dana who had tears in our eyes.

"Okay….What happened?" Willis asked. My parents hadn't told them anything.

"And why are you two crying?" Matt asked.

Dana and I proceeded to tell Matt and Willis the whole story. Both of them sat in complete silence the whole time with their mouths open in awe. I guess it was a shock to them too. Well wouldn't you be?

"So what you're telling me is that I've been talking to my cousin for the past few years and I didn't even know it?" Willis asked. I nodded. "This is so cool!" Willis said.

"You better watch it Dana. Little brother's can be a hand full." Matt said and then started to laugh. Everyone soon joined in. I noticed my mom and dad pop their heads into the room. They were smiling. I was glad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dana's POV

I had just woken up the next morning when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Matt and Willis had stayed but outside of my room while Izzy and I talked for almost the whole night. He had asked me if I remembered our real parents at all. I was actually very surprised when I remembered a picnic. 

I told him that he was only a baby and had just started crawling. I also said to him that our mom and dad were watching as I played with him. Our mother was very beautiful and our father equally handsome. It was a beautiful day until it started to rain. Our father picked up all the picnic stuff and our mother took care of us. We hid in a band stand. He was crying because of the thunder so I asked if I could hold him. Our mom handed him to me and he immediately stopped crying. Our mom and dad smiled and she said I had a magic touch. After that, well I didn't remember anything.

Suddenly my door burst open and in ran my uncle, my aunt and….and Maki! Izzy who had his head rested on the side of my bed woke up when they entered. They were followed by Matt, Willis and Izzy's parents.

"Omigod Dana!" My aunt said running to the other side of my bed. She hugged me tight. "When Mr. Izumi got a hold of us and told us what happened…." She said as we separated. She was crying. She looked at me for a second then hugged me again. Suddenly my uncle spoke up.

"So has Izzy's parents told you?" 

My aunt and I separated. Both Izzy and I nodded. 

My uncle spoke up again. "Mr. and Mrs. Izumi may we speak to both of you outside?" The Izumi's nodded and along with my aunt followed my uncle out of the room. I wondered what they were going to talk about. For the first time after that I heard Maki speak up. "Dana!" She yelled happily as she ran over to my bed and hopped up on it. We hugged each other. That's when I noticed that her crest was broken.

"Maki what happened?" I asked. Everyone was crowded around my bed now.

"Ummm….." She hesitated. "I accidentally stepped on it." I could tell that she wasn't telling me the truth but I decided to leave it where it was.

"So…Aren't you forgetting about someone?" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah! Willis!" She said turning around and giving him a hug. 

"It's nice to see you again Maki. So how have you been?"

"So so, but now I have a family! I'm so happy I could burst!"

"Well make sure you don't burst around us." Matt said.

"Matt!" She said and then gave him a hug.

"Nice to see ya again Squirt." He said smiling. 

"Oh sure, just forget about me!" Izzy said with arms folded.

"I'm sorry! Hi Izzy!" She said and then gave him a hug. She then turned to me. "Your aunt told me what happened on the plane. I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm so glad that I'll be released today, then everything can go back to normal and I can see the rest of my friends but excluding the fact that I can't perform, can't play soccer or volleyball or I can't dance." I said. A few seconds after I had said that the Izumis and my aunt and uncle re-entered the room. They had serious looks on their faces. 

"Dana…" My uncle started. "Your aunt and I have just spoken with the Izumis and we all have decide that you go and live with them."

"What!?" I said. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude, sorry, but why?"

"We think that you and Izzy should get to know each other better." Mr. Izumi said.
    "And with your aunt and I at work all the time you won't get the care you need while your healing."
"How long will she stay for?" Izzy asked.
"For as long as she wants." Mrs. Izumi said and then turned to me. "You can see your aunt, uncle, Willis and Maki anytime you want." 
I nodded. "Are you okay with this?" I asked my aunt and uncle, I didn't want to leave them all, they gave me a home.

"We are fine with it." My aunt said.

"Okay, but who's going to pack my things?"

"We can do that." Willis said as he put a hand on Maki shoulder.
"Yeah, don't worry about a thing." Maki said winking.
"Okay." I said.
Maki's POV
I was so happy that Dana was alright. I wondered if any of the other Digi-Destined from around the world knew about her accident? I made a note of that. I would send emails or phone calls to them if they didn't, along with Willis' help of course. I wonder how he felt about having a younger sister? 

Well, after Dana had agreed to live with the Izumis for a while Willis, our parents and I went to go and collect her things as well as drop mine off. On the way to my brand new home I had my face plastered to the window of the car. I drunk the streets of Odaiba in with my eyes. The park was beautiful. 

We stopped in front of a large apartment building and soon I found myself entering my new home. I was beautiful inside. There were shades of yellow and white all through the house. I soon found myself standing in Dana's room, which was now going to be mine only until she came back or even if she did. It was blue and quite large for an apartment bedroom. The walls were blue and had border wall paper with blue flowers on it. Everything matched. It was a dream room with a view of the park through the window and it had a terrace. I soon felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Willis.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" He asked smiling.

"No. It's just a very beautiful room." I said as I placed my bags on the bed.

"Yep, definitely a lot more cleaner than my room." He said looking around. "C'mon, we should pack her things." He said and then walked over and grabbed two suitcases from underneath the bed. "Here." He said giving me one. "You fill this one and I'll fill this one."

"Okay." I said and then headed towards her dresser.

Matt's POV

We were ready to go now. Dana was in a wheel chair, which she hated. She kept grumbling about…Well it went something like this; "Why would they give someone crutches when they're just gonna wheel them around!" Yep. I could tell that she couldn't wait to get out of there.

It seemed like forever while Mr. And Mrs. Izumi signed her release papers. I thought Izzy would be excited, but he was calm and collected as usual. After Dana's last comment about the useless wheel chair she had stayed quiet. I guess she was still sore and stiff. She new complaining to much could get on peoples nerves, actually it just gave me a chance to cuddle with her.

"Okay, let's go kids!" Mr. Izumi said as he picked up Dana's suitcases.

Soon we were in the car heading for Izzy's house. Dana didn't say a word. I wondered if they had given her more morphine before she left.

"Dana…."I started. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, just a little tired." She said as she looked up at me.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"She can't go in her condition." His mom said.

"Why not? I don't want to miss the chance to go to a regular school on the first day." Dana said.

"Anyway Mrs. Izumi we'll be there, not to mention the rest of our friends." I said.

"And your only a phone call away." Izzy added.

"We'll talk about this more when we get home." His dad said.

We arrived at the Izumis house around one or two in the after noon. Izzy and I helped Dana out of the van. Mr. And Mrs. Izumi were taking care of the baggage. As soon as Dana was out of the van I guess her legs just gave out on her. Luckily she had her arms already around me and Izzy's necks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izzy asked.

"I said I was fine, just tired." She said. Usually she wasn't a cranky person, but I guess when anyone is that tired, anyone could get cranky. We helped her into the house. We were all crammed in the hall. Mrs. Izumi turned on the light and…..

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled out. The house was completely decorated with balloons and streamers. I knew all of us were very surprised, especially Mr. Izumi.

"How did you kids get in here?"

"Remember I have a key." Willis said holding it up.

"I know we should have asked permission but we really wanted it to be a surprise." Mimi said.

"Are you surprised Dana?" Kari asked.

"Yes very."

"We're glad 'cause we thought that you would be to tired." Ken said.

"Oh I am but not tired enough to miss my own party."

"Good! Food!" Davis yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three months later…….

Izzy's POV

As you may know the next day after Dana's homecoming party we started school. Dana was allowed to attend after all which everyone was really happy about. Even in her condition she managed to make the first day of school pass by really fast for everyone around her and history class….let's just say she get extremely hyper.

Maki had emailed everyone and had told them what happened to Dana. I remember Dana turning on her laptop one morning….let's just say she was extremely surprised and fell off of her chair.

She's still living with my parents and I. Her and I have become very close, which is a good thing. Since her aunt and uncle weren't her legal guardians my parents decided to adopt her. They really didn't want to approach her aunt and uncle about it because they were afraid that they would forbid her from seeing us. When they did all of us were extremely surprised that they agreed to it. You know it's not everyday something like this happens. The only bad thing about having an older sister is having to put up with Matt calling all the time, but I can't really say that because I spend my nights talking to Seii.

Anyway, about two weeks ago Dana had gotten her cast taken off. She kinda freaked when she saw the mini saw they use to cut it off but she brightened up because now she was able to play soccer (she already played a game with Tai and steam rolled him at least once, which was pretty funny), volleyball and yes…..we went dancing. I will never do that again. By nine o'clock she had us dancing to that Rockefeller Skank song. I am never gonna forget the fun we had. She's also going to perform in one of Matt's concerts, which both of them are really exited for.

All of us hang out on a regular basis. I hate Matt, Dana, Sora and Tai being so lovey dovey around me. I hope I can see Seii soon. Actually it would be really nice to see everyone again, but that's hoping since the Digi-Portal hasn't been open for some time now. That is also a good thing because we haven't had any evil Digimon after us, but here's hoping again.

THE END

Can you say sequel! AHHHHHHHHH! Well I hoped you guys liked this. And for all you Digi-destined that were in the Crest of Miracles…….well you're gonna be in another one of my fics!!!!!!! 

Also-Crest of Miracles Digi-Destined I will be emailing all of you shortly with a little idea that I had. OH! I hope you guys like it! Anyway I don't have some of your emails, so I'm going to try and find them. Also the awards are still not finished and I won't be writing a sequel to this right away because this is what I have to finish working on……The 1st Annual Digimon Awards……Platinum Force(my original Anime)……The Legend of the Knights of Valhalla(I think I'm going to change that title and Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets Part 3.

If any of you wanna check out my fan fics they are available in my author bio(Ducky) @ fanfiction.net or on my web pages….

[http://www.angelfire.com/emperialdiamondcity1/index.html][1] Sailor Moon

[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html][2] Digimon

If you would like more info or a synopsis of my Original Anime/Manga you can email me @ [sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][3]

Catch'all later! ~Ducky~

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/emperialdiamondcity1/index.html
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/twimklesofstarlight/index.html
   [3]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



End file.
